Let It Rain
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: Nicole had everything she wanted, but in the blink of an eye her life changed forever. No longer a one shot?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: With all the rumors about certain characters leaving and watching today's ep this came to me. Don't know if I'll continue? Guess it depends if Nicole and Daniel do make it down the aisle?

I don't own anything Days of Our Lives. This strictly for entertainment purposes.

Thank you and Happy reading, hellzz.

One moment Nicole Walker is becoming Mrs. Daniel Jonas, the next she's kneeling over her new husband trying to staunch the bleeding coming from his chest.

"It's bad." Daniel could feel his life slipping away as he gripped his bride's hands.

"We've beaten bad haven't we? So this is nothing. Don't talk? Save your energy." He could see her falling apart inside, but staying strong in front of him.

"Thank you for never giving up on me. For loving me. Becoming Mrs. Jonas. I love you so much Nicole." She looked up and watched his eyes closed.

"DANIEL, please don't leave me! Come on, open your eyes baby?" She leaned down to press her lips to his.

"You're our hero you know that. Mine, Melanie's, Parker's and this little life we created that by some miracle I'm carrying. I wanted to tell you before our big day, but I was thinking this was the perfect wedding present. So you listen to me. Fight like you've never fought before. Fight for us, for our family. I love you so much too Daniel."

He fought all the way up until the emergency room doctors could do no more. The five GSW's at point blank range did irreparable damage one doctor said, but Nicole wasn't listening to anyone. She had lost Daniel and if not for being pregnant she would've broke down and lost her mind.

With Daniel no longer there to be the buffer between his family and friends Nicole felt out of sync. So she let Maggie make the arrangements for her son's funeral. She had every faith in her to do right by him and that was that.

Rafe Hernandez, probably her only friend, said she was distancing herself and in a way she was. Had to for the sake of her baby, but she got through the services and the burial with both feet on the ground.

She was the last to leave. Saying a prayer for Daniel to be at peace. Nicole wouldn't say goodbye because she couldn't, not today. She walked away not looking back and found herself on the Di Mera grounds heading for the private gardens where a couple smaller graves laid. She sat and talked to her and EJ's children that never got their chance to come into the world. Explained to them about their new little brother or sister on the way and asked them to watch over said little brother or sister. She hadn't noticed the rain clouds until it was too late, but she welcomed the rain. It let her cry in its wake for everyone she'd lost and questioning everything she had to gain.

When she felt strong arms come around her and lift her into their arms she calmed. In the dark she couldn't see the strangers face, but there was something oddly familiar about his stance and she felt safe.

"I'm here now Nikki. I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Please don't be offended that I took Ejole to where I did. I see them as true friends who can comfort one another and be adult about it. They both have unfinished business to handle before they can make it back to loving one another again. Hope you enjoy and Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Days of Our Lives. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

The next morning Nicole wakes up in the familiar bedroom that she once shared with EJ. She doesn't dawdle and makes her way to the bathroom to clean up as best she can. Once done she heads downstairs where she finds EJ sitting in the living room reading the paper.

"Should you just be sitting there out in the open?" Nicole sits across from him at the made up table still taking in his surprise arrival.

"Hello darling." EJ smiled up at her and motioned for her to sit. "I took the liberty of having breakfast made. There's hot organic tea or juice if you prefer. Not sure what you're in the mood for, but I insist that you eat something." She returned the smile and did appreciate him setting all this up for her. She wasn't particularly hungry, but had to eat for the baby's sake. She decided hot cereal and fresh fruit would do for now.

"Ok quit keeping me in suspense. Spill already. Why aren't you dead?" If he was a lesser man he'd probably be offended, but he was EJ DiMera and he knew Nicole better than anyone and vice versa. He'd let her use him as a distraction knowing what she was going through.

"I guess Andre was feeling neglected so took it upon himself to remind father that he is the oldest son by faking my death." They look at each other and EJ is comforted by the feel of Nicole's hand covering his. He realizes this is the first time he's allowed anyone to touch him since his ordeal. He came straight to Salem to find his family to learn Sami had taken his children away. When he found Nicole last night he was on his way to the same place to think.

He clasps her hand gently, bringing it to his lips and kisses it so lightly. Nicole holds his face in her hand and he leans in and closes his eyes.

"I'm real EJ. You're not locked away somewhere with the world thinking you're dead. Just breathe." He turned his face into her palm and placed another light kiss inside.

"I need you Nikki." He stood up pulling her hand to his heart. "Please?" She followed him back to their old room. A small part of her mind was trying to keep her at bay. Telling her to turn around and leave him. He was not her problem to solve anymore.

Only, she knew she would never leave EJ in the state he was in to fend for himself. They had both gone through so much in the last 24 hours. Who bett **e** r to comfort, in their time of need, then each other.

They stood in front of the bed and Nicole slowly undressed him. She traced his naked skin with her lips getting lost in him.

"Sit." On the edge of the bed EJ sat with his legs open to accommodate his already hard length. He watched with his desire burning in his eyes as she slid the spaghetti straps of the blue satin dress he had laid out for her to wear this morning. She had forgone a bra because she didn't have one on in the first place and he grabbed the edge of the bed seeing her perfection between her legs bare to him.

"Lay back." EJ let go of his hold of the bed to lie on his back. He moaned feeling her hands take hold of his thickness. Her strokes were killing him and he didn't know if he would last.

"Darling I don'..." He didn't get to finish his thought out loud because Nicole was over him, guiding him into her wet center. She didn't stop until she was impaled on him completely, making him sit up to get a better a hold of them. He held her at her waist helping her to move up and down, his head on her heaving breasts. Nicole pulled his face up and fused her lips with his. For right now things were as they were and nothing else.

Neither fell asleep from bliss afterward. This was a one-time thing between them. They would go their separate ways and could never look back.

Nicole lifted her head from his chest.

"We're going to be just fine you know?" EJ agreed.

"Nikki if you need anything?" She smiled at him as she got out of the bed to get dressed.

"I won't and neither will you. We're survivors EJ. Remember that." She blew him a kiss from the door and it didn't go unnoticed that neither said goodbye before she left him.


End file.
